


Jack Rabbit

by burkygirl, Peetabreadgirl, Xerxia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Office Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burkygirl/pseuds/burkygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peetabreadgirl/pseuds/Peetabreadgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerxia/pseuds/Xerxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss receives a mail order package from Johanna that turns out to be a game changer. A three-part fic written for @d12drabbles on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack in the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 by Peetabreadgirl. Summary: Katniss receives an unexpected package at the office. (P.S. I was basically double-dog-dared to write this, and ya know, I just can’t turn down a good dare. :)

“Delivery for you, Katniss,” the red-haired boy from the mailroom said. Katniss thought his name was Darius, but she couldn’t be sure, so she just smiled and said thank you after signing for the package. When he left her office, she eyed the box suspiciously. She wasn’t expecting anything, and the shipper’s name held no clue as to what could be in it. 

Katniss grabbed scissors from her desk drawer and cut a long slice across the brown packing tape, then dug her fingers in the slit and yanked, breaking one flap free. She lifted a handwritten note from inside, tearing it open before removing whatever was sealed inside a second discreet box.

Hey, Brainless, it began, and Katniss knew right away it was from her cousin, Johanna. 

Here’s a little something to help you out while your man is away on business. Don’t say I never did nothing for ya. Love, Jo

A smiley face and a crude drawing of a large penis accompanied her signature, and now Katniss was more nervous than curious about what lay inside the box. She and Johanna spoke on the phone at least once a week, and Katniss may have divulged how much she was going to miss Peeta when he went away for a week long conference. Her cousin had suggested pulling out the vibrator and when Katniss admitted she didn’t have one, Johanna lost it on her. 

“You’re shitting me, right? It's as important as having a right hand, Dummy!” she’d shouted through the phone. Katniss was positive she needed a new ear drum after that conversation.

Before daring to open something from her unabashed relation, Katniss crossed the room and closed the door. Johanna was not known for caring one bit about modesty or propriety. 

Extracting the box as though it would turn on her and attack, Katniss carefully pulled the item from its confines. Before she could register what it was, her door opened and a hot blond with blue eyes and a muscular build that would rival a professional athlete, otherwise known as her boyfriend, stuck his head in. The hot pink item slipped from her fingers and fell into her lap, her eyes and mouth widening in horror. 

“You wanna get lunch?” Peeta asked, his expression turning from mildly curious to concerned. “What was that?” 

Katniss looked from her lap to Peeta, then back down to her lap again. “Uh, I, uh, I’m not sure exactly.” Actually, now that she was getting a good look at its shape, she was quite sure what it was. She grabbed it quickly and shoved it back into the box before Peeta could see it. Katniss was certain her cheeks were redder than a tomato and her breath was coming out in short, guilty pants. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, shutting the door and coming to stand behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed a few times, trying to relax her. Some of the tension left, but returned ten fold when he asked, “What’s in the box?” 

“Nothing,” Katniss said too quickly. Peeta’s hands stilled.

“Katniss, you’re the worst liar. Obviously something is in the box.” He leaned down and brought his lips close to the shell of her ear, whispering, “Now do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” The embarrassment about what was in the box, and what Peeta would think of her if he found out, was shoved aside when his warm breath fell across her neck. Her skin pebbled and her stomach swooped. She was tempted to tell him the hard way, but they were at the office and so she would have to give in. Peeta was relentless when he was competitive, and unless she wanted to wear soaked panties the rest of the day…

“Here,” Katniss said, thrusting the box at him over her shoulder. She tightened her eyes, trying to block out the mental image of a disgusted expression. She could hear the flaps being opened, and the item sliding from its place. A low whistle sounded from behind her and she turned to face him, surprised that he looked excited. 

“The Jack Rabbit 2,000,” he read the label out loud. “Nice. Did you buy this for us?” he asked, a dreamy grin spreading across his lips.

“Uh, no, actually.” The kid-on-Christmas-morning face he was sporting fell. “My cousin, Jo, you know the one I told you about? She thought it would be a funny joke, I guess.” Katniss had never before entertained the idea of using a personal massager. She and Peeta had been together for a year, and she was completely satisfied with their sex life. Why mess up a good thing by bringing in something so artificial? Katniss considered it a compliment to her boyfriend that she didn’t have one. 

“So you… don’t use a vibrator?” Peeta asked, and Katniss thought she heard a hint of disappointment. 

“No. I have never used one of those. I’ve never needed one, I guess.” She looked at him pensively, watching him examine the massager before breaking the short silence. “You seem unhappy about it?”

“I’m not unhappy, per se, but it is every guy’s fantasy to use a vibrator on his girl.” 

“Are you serious? You want to use that on me?” Even though Katniss’s tone was disbelieving, Peeta’s eyes darkened considerably when she asked. 

“God, yes,” he breathed. 

“I don't know, it's so…” Katniss took it from him and turned it over in her hands, scrunching her brow at the feel of it. “Plastic-y,” she added, unable to think of a better word. 

Peeta reached forward and switched the power on, and Katniss jumped a little at the vibration in her hand. “Never judge a book by its cover, Katniss,” Peeta said with a wicked grin. “I think you should try it.” He took it from her gently and she watched as he leaned in, trapping her in her office chair, and touched it to her knee. 

“See? It's not so bad.” He began to move it up her leg, inching her skirt up as he went. Katniss's eyes slipped closed for a moment when he used it like a pen to draw small circles on her inner thigh. She felt it in her core, anticipated its first touch. At this point it wouldn't have mattered if she'd chosen the hard way with Peeta. The result was ending up to be the same. 

“Do you want me to stop, Katniss?” Peeta asked, his lips against her neck sending another set of vibrations racing down between her thighs. Her breathing was heavy and her lips and mouth were dry. All the moisture seemed to rush to one place in particular. 

Katniss opened her eyes when he moved back. “Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, watching him walk toward the door. 

“You didn’t say if you wanted me to stop or keep going,” he answered with a sly smile. He waited at the door, hand on the knob.

“Keep going.” Her voice was rough as gravel and with a flick of his wrist he locked the door and walked swiftly back to her. She bit her lip hard when Peeta’s hand slid up to her breast, squeezing and kneading it. Katniss rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes when the vibrator made contact with her upper thigh again. The closer it came to her center, the wider her legs opened. 

“You want this, don’t you?” Peeta asked in a low voice. Katniss nodded her head. She grumbled when Peeta’s hand left her breast, and he knelt down in front of her chair. He pushed her skirt up, touching the head of the vibrator to her clitoris through her cotton panties. Katniss jolted, clenching the arms of the chair. 

After a few moments, Katniss panted, “More. I need more.” Peeta’s hands cupped her ass and pulled her to the edge of the chair. Then he reached up her skirt and pulled her underwear down her legs, wadding them up and stuffing them into his pocket. He lightly pushed her knees further apart and then he was there. Or rather it was there. 

“Relax, Katniss,” Peeta said as he slid the vibrator inside her. It wasn’t as big as him, but when he turned it back on her mouth fell open at the completely new sensation, and she knew it wouldn’t take long. The consistent pulse of the small machine sent tingling sensations rocketing throughout her body. Katniss opened her eyes briefly to see Peeta lick his thumb, then felt the direct stimulation as he began rubbing her clit. That, along with the vibrator, had Katniss singing within minutes. The sensation started low in her belly, coiling and releasing like a spring wound too tight. Her toes flexed and her hands grabbed for Peeta. When she had a hard time keeping quiet, he stood and crushed his mouth to hers, muffling her moans.

“That... was the single... most amazing thing... I’ve done,” he said through rough kisses. He pulled the massager away from her, pressing his forehead against hers and smoothing his thumb along her cheek as her breathing slowed. Then he grabbed a few tissues off her desk and wrapped the toy up, sliding it back into the box. He readjusted her skirt, kissed her once more, and asked who's house they would be at that night. “Yours or mine?” 

Katniss shook her head. “Doesn't matter, as long as you and this,” she stressed, tapping the box he’d laid on her desk, “are there.” Peeta laughed and promised her a threesome later - Just her, himself and their new friend, Jack. 

As soon as he closed the door, Katniss grabbed a pen and notecard, quickly scrolling across the clean face. 

Dear Johanna, 

THANK YOU!

Sincerely, Brainless


	2. Jack Rabbit 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 By Xerxia. A/N: My incredibly talented friend @peetabreadgirl wrote a smutty sweet drabble for @d12drabbles this week and graciously allowed me to play in her sandbox. This is a future take from that drabble, inspired by a conversation between @peetabreadgirl, @burkygirl and myself.

  
“I just think we should wait.” He chases her through their fixer-upper Victorian, puppy dog eyes pleading.

  
“It's stupid, Peeta,” she grunts, stomping down the narrow stairs and into the kitchen; the one room that's been completely renovated. It's gorgeous and, more importantly, the fridge is fully stocked. She has a beer opened and a third of it gone before she hears him sigh behind her.

  
“Sweetheart,” he murmurs, edging closer as she stares at the fridge door. His golden curls glint in the distorted stainless steel reflection. “Just think about how much better it'll be if we wait?”

  
She whirls on him. “Better?” she all but shrieks. “What's wrong with it now?” She’s hot and bothered and pissed off as hell, and the words sound whiny in her frustration.

  
“Nothing, Katniss, absolutely nothing. You are magnificent, and making love with you is the most incredible feeling in the world.”

  
“Then why don't you want to?” Her voice is small, and he groans, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly to his chest.

  
“I want to. Every second of every day,” he says, his lips brushing her temple with each word, sending ripples of need through her already lust-fueled body. “But I want to wait, just a little while, just until we're married. It'll make our wedding night so much more special that way, Katniss. Just four weeks…”

  
They've been dating for three years, living together for one. The proposal had come three months ago, on their first night in the house they bought together. And though she had never considered herself the marrying type, never been traditional in any way, she had agreed with joy and excitement.

  
But this hare-brained month of celibacy idea is making her think twice.

  
“Please?” he murmurs, and she knows she'll cave.

  
“Okay. Four weeks.” She can go four weeks. Not a big deal.

* * *

  
She lasts 17 hours.

  
He sticks his head through her office door the next day, hair slightly mussed, the sleeves of his damned button down shirt rolled up the way he knows drives her crazy. And though all he says is “lunch?” she wants to climb him like a tree.

  
He's usually the initiator, especially of naughty little afternoon delights over her desk, but he's steadfast. No nookie.

* * *

 

Either her seduction skills are rusty or he's completely immune to her charms. The lingering touches, the times she not so accidentally brushes against him, none of it has any affect on him. Even when she hauls out the old yoga mat and downward dogs right in front of him in those yoga pants he loves and a sports bra he only sighs and tilts his laptop screen.

  
He doesn't withhold affection, but he's so frustratingly chaste, all closed-mouth kisses, and hands confined to shoulders and waists and _leave room for Jesus_ in those hugs, and she’s going to lose her fucking mind.

* * *

  
It’s been 166 hours. She never thought she’d be ruled by her libido but she wants him all of the time, so much she can barely think. And he seems perfectly unaffected, perfectly normal while she’s going insane, one refusal at a time.

  
Katniss crawls into his lap while they watch television, snuggled on his chest while he strokes her hair. And it’s nice. But he smells good, he always smells so damned good, like cinnamon and musk. She only means to nuzzle his throat, to bask in the warmth of his skin, but her lips wander, to the sensitive spot behind his ear, and he shudders. “I know what you’re trying to do,” he growls. “But it won’t work.”

  
She stiffens, and sits up, sliding off his lap to sit rigidly beside him. At the commercial break he retreats to the kitchen for some water.

  
She retreats to the bedroom.

  
She’d been saving it for their wedding night, but desperate times call for desperate measures. A gauzy babydoll negligee, in pale peach that makes her skin glow. The diaphanous fabric is split up the front, revealing her toned stomach and the tiniest pair of matching panties imaginable. Retrieving the Victoria’s Secret bag from where she’d stashed it in the closet, she comes across a box she hasn’t touched in a couple of years. Inside rests the _Jack Rabbit 2000_ , the hot pink vibrator her cousin Jo sent a while back. Katniss smirks, remembering Peeta’s reaction the first time he saw it. Remembering her own reaction the first time he used it on her.

  
The batteries are long dead, but his electric toothbrush uses the same size.

  
Peeta is in front of the television again when she slips out on silent feet. He doesn’t notice her at first, but when she flicks the power switch on the item in her hand and a faint humming fills the room he looks up.

  
Peeta’s eyes widen almost comically as he rakes them down her barely clothed body. She rolls the hot pink vibrator across her nipples, straining against the translucent fabric. His nostrils flare, and she thinks she’s finally gotten him, but then his lips tighten into a thin line. “Stop it, Katniss,” he barks. And she loses her cool.

  
“You know, what? Fuck you, Mellark.” Her voice shakes. “I don’t need you anyway. I’ll just bring my buddy Jack here on our honeymoon instead of you.” She spins on her heel and storms back to the bedroom, the house rattles with the force of her slamming the door.

  
She collapses on the bed; hurt, frustrated and wound up. Angry tears prick at the corners of her eyes.

  
Jack Rabbit 2000 is still buzzing away, pressed against her sternum, and despite her fury the vibrations feel incredible. She lowers the pink appliance, brushing it against her thighs and a jolt of arousal rips through her.

  
The door rattles slightly, then more loudly as Peeta realizes it’s locked. “Katniss? Open the door, please,” he says. She ignores him. He knocks, as if somehow she hadn’t heard him. Once. Twice. Three times. “Katniss!”

  
There’s a pause, and then she can hear his gasp, even through the door. “What are you doing?” His voice is high and tight, and a little clearer than before; she realizes that he’s crouched outside the room, looking through the large old-fashioned keyhole. Watching her roll the vibrator over her thighs and panty-covered centre. Katniss smirks to herself.

  
With an exaggerated wiggle of her hips she shimmies out of the panties and shifts to give him a better vantage. A breathless _fuck_ floats through the door as she spreads her legs and drags the synthetic cock through her folds, slick with arousal. She moans artificially loudly for his benefit, reaching up to tease and tweak her own nipple through the lingerie. The idea of him watching her pleasure herself, of him being half as frustrated as he’s left her this week, it’s empowering.

  
When she presses the head of the vibrator inside her entrance her moans are anything but fake. The toy isn’t as big as Peeta, but she closes her eyes and imagines it’s him, his hands pinching her nipples, his cock filling her. She can’t hear him on the other side of the door anymore, but she no longer cares, lost to the sensations, to the tension building low in her belly, to the pleasure that flows like lava, heating every inch of her flesh. She wails his name, and there’s an answering thump on the door, a hand slapped against the surface maybe.

  
And then there’s a much louder bang, accompanied by a cracking sound as the ancient door frame splinters and splits and the heavy wooden door flies open. Peeta stands in the doorway, wild-eyed and breathing heavily. Her heart nearly stops for a moment, afraid that she’s pushed him too far, afraid that he’s really pissed off. But it’s not anger she sees in his manic expression.

  
His sweatpants are slung even lower than usual on his trim hips, pressed downward by his fist in the front of them. Katniss watches as he strokes himself firmly once, twice. Without conscious thought her tongue snakes out to wet her lips, and Peeta makes an agonized little noise.

  
He crosses the room in three steps, shucking the sweats and crawling over her. The pink machine gets tossed across the mattress, replaced by his cock, hot and hard and ready for her. They swear in tandem when they’re joined.

  
It’s not slow or gentle; he hoists her legs over his shoulders and pounds into her over and over, hitting that spot deep inside that makes her see stars. “Fuck,” he pants, “fuck, fuck, fuck, Katniss. I’m such an idiot. I’m such an idiot!” Her release hits fast and furious, she arches and wails. He follows right away, grunting and biting the tender inside of her knee and she trembles with aftershocks of the most intense orgasm she can remember.

  
Peeta collapses beside her, pulling her tightly into his arms, almost crushing her, but after a week of only chaste physical contact she relishes the restriction. Finally he sighs. “I’m so sorry, Katniss. You’re right, that was a stupid, stupid idea. What kind of dickhead turns down his gorgeous fiancée?”

  
“Repeatedly,” she mumbles into his chest, and he chuckles ruefully.

  
“Repeatedly. I’m such an idiot.”

  
“Yeah,” she agrees lazily. “But you’re my idiot.”

  
“I really am sorry, Katniss. I never meant to hurt you.”

  
“I know,” she says, and she does know. And as much as she hated the forced abstinence he was right; their lovemaking was definitely more intense after the absence, even if it was awfully fast. She brushes her lips over his throat, knowing this time he won’t push her away. “We could abstain the night before the wedding,” she suggests and he laughs, rich and carefree. They both know he’s already arranged to spend that night at his brother’s house, so the gesture isn’t even really symbolic.

  
“Okay,” he agrees. “But first…” he pushes up on one elbow, reaching over to where the vibrator is still buzzing merrily. “I have a week to make up for…”

 


	3. Jack Rabbit 3000: The Jack Rabbit Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 by burkygirl. Summary: You really can buy anything on Amazon. Part 3 of the Jack Rabbit series and the return of Ryan Peeta Mellark from Abstract Art.

Young feet pound across the ceiling. Katniss barely looks up as she checks the fletchings on her arrows. She doesn’t worry about the kids when they’re noisy, unless they are trying to kill each other. But at the moment, they seem to be playing. 

“Rawr! I’m Ky-woah Ren. I wi-oo force you Rey!”

“It’s ‘I will  _ use the _ force  _ on _ you,’ Ry,” replies Willow, the eight-year-old  know-it-all, in an aggravated tone. Katniss hears her three-year-old repeat after his sister and then the running resumes.

Katniss sighs. Star Wars again. She doesn’t mind, exactly. She was thrilled Willow when found a strong, female character to identify with. It’s so much better than the princess phase she’d feared would never end. It’s just that the whole sci-fi thing doesn’t do it for her. 

The same could not be said for Ry, who is as enamoured with the story -- and the action figures -- as his sister. It’s his admiration for the new bad guy, Kylo Ren, that confuses her. Since when did kids start cheering for the Empire? It had to be the cool three-pointed lightsaber. She and Peeta have one stashed in the closet for Ry’s birthday next week.

Inspection complete, Katniss slips each of her arrows back into their sheath and throws it over her shoulder so that she can put it away. The closet in the mudroom where she stores her hunting gear is on the other side of the old Victorian house that she and Peeta restored with such care early in their marriage. The kids’ giggles roll down the elaborate staircase when she passes it. She finds Peeta in the kitchen, baking cookies. His eyes are on the ceiling as he holds a pastry bag full of green frosting over one of the sugar cookies he is decorating. 

“Are the rebels winning or is the Empire striking back?”

Katniss rolls her eyes as she slips into the mudroom and puts her arrows away, locking the door of the closet where she keeps them.

“It sounded like the Empire was on the attack a few minutes ago,” she replies, stealing a cookie and smirking as Peeta stares at her in mock horror. “Steal your cookies, I will,” she teases.

The battle reaches a new pitch as the kids fight their way down the stairs. Honestly, one of them was going to have to take a tumble before they heeded her multiple warnings not to play on the steps.

“Take that Wi-woah -- I mean Rey,” cries Ry, correcting himself.

“You’ll never defeat me, Kylo Ren! The force is too strong with me!” Willow’s lightsaber makes a humming sound as it passes through the air. 

“Mine buzzes too,” says Ry. “Watch.”

A buzzing noise fills the air. Katniss and Peeta stare at each other, perplexed. 

“Where did you get that anyway, Ry?” asks Willow. 

“Mama and Daddy’s room,” her brother replies sweetly.

The little sneak. He found his birthday gift. Katniss swallows the last of her cookie and wipes her hands on her jeans. She stalks into the living room toward her children, who are standing together with their backs to her at the foot of the mahogany staircase. Wisps of Willow's dark waves are escaping the bun she’s been insisting on lately. Ry’s blonde curls are in their usual state of disarray. Her heart softens for a second when she sees them together. Then, remembering the latest crime, takes a deep breath and lets loose. “Ryan Peeta Mellark!” 

Ry and Willow whirl around, their eyes shaped like blue and grey saucers. Ry has most definitely been in their room, but he isn’t holding his new lightsaber. Clutched in his pudgy fist is her old silicone friend, the Jack Rabbit 2000. Its pink head wobbles in the air.

Katniss freezes in her tracks. Peeta crashes into her from behind. 

“Kids,” he croaks. “There are fresh cookies in the kitchen.”

Willow and Ry toss their weapons to the ground and race to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Hours later, Peeta finds Katniss in bed, the covers pulled over her head. 

“Katniss,” he cajoles in a sing-song tone, tugging at the duvet until her head comes into view. “Come out of there. Please?”

Katniss moans and covers her head with a pillow. She just wants this day to be over. She hasn’t been able to look the kids in the eyes all day. Willow asked what  _ it _ was at least three times and Ry had sulked until dinnertime.  

“Katniss,” Peeta admonishes. “Come on. We got through the day. Neither one of them knew what it was. Ry-pie apologized for invading our privacy and for snooping for his birthday present. That’s a pretty big win!”

She doesn’t reply. Peeta sighs before shuffling off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. She waits for him to notice. It doesn’t take long.

“Ka-niss,” he calls, his mouth full of toothpaste. She hears him spit. “Is that Jack in the trash basket?”

Suddenly, she is too hot. She throws the covers down to her waist. “Uh-huh.”

Peeta pokes his head back into the bedroom. “Aw, come on, Katniss. Jack has only ever been good to us.”

She covers her face with her hands. “I can never look at that thing again without thinking about it in Ry’s hand. I just-” She shudders. “I can’t.”

Peeta gives a disappointed  _ oh _ , and then Katniss hears him flick off the light and cross the room to his dresser.  When he returns to the bed, something drops beside her. A cardboard box, she sees, when she peeks through her fingers. “Peeta?” 

Her husband is busy getting into bed beside her.

“You probably aren’t going to want that,” he says with his back to her. She drops her hands from her face and fingers the flaps of the already opened box. Peeta settles into the bed. “You know, you really can buy anything on Amazon. I saw it a few days ago and I thought, why not? But you probably aren’t going to like it now.”

He is using reverse psychology, she knows. It’s working too, which pisses her off, but that doesn’t stop her from plopping the box on her chest and reaching inside. 

Her hand stills when it closes around the silicone wand. She extracts her hand quickly and pushes the box away. 

“No. Too soon, Peeta.”

Peeta shrugs and pulls the purple vibrator out of the box, examining it. “The packaging is still in there if you want to take a look. It’s the new model. The Jack Rabbit 3000. It’s a little bigger I think.” Katniss peers at it more closely. Peeta’s right. It does seem to be a little bigger than the last one. Peeta flips it over and twists the end to turn it on. “I put some batteries in it.” The little device hums in his hand. “I think it’s quieter than our old Jack.” 

Katniss sighs and sit up. “Let me see it.”

Peeta’s eyes gleam wickedly. “You don’t want it, you said.”

She huffs and holds out her hand expectantly. “Just let me look at it.”

“You can see it from here,” he teases. “So, watch.” Peeta brushed the tip of the toy along the vee of her tank top and then over its fabric to circle one of the sensitive peaks underneath. It pebbles instantly. She closes her eyes as Peeta trails the vibrator down her torso and brings his mouth to her neck, slowly nibbling his way upwards until his lips reach her ear. Using the vibrator to trace a path along the hem of her sleep shorts, he asks, “Still think you don’t want it?”

Katniss keens softly, closing her eyes as she whispers his name. Peeta gives a soft chuckle and the vibrator dips lower, until it is under the covers, circling around her outer lips over her shorts. Her breathing shallows and Peeta slips the vibrator up the leg of her shorts to trace the hem of her panties, before nudging them aside to stroke her where she wants it most. Katniss sighs and opens her legs to give him better access. 

“Feel good?”

Katniss hums in approval and begins to relax, when suddenly the little waves of pleasure intensify and her eyes jolt open in surprise. 

Peeta’s eyebrow quirks upwards. “I forgot to tell you,” he says with a grin as he continues to use the vibrator to apply gentle pressure to her clit. Katniss bites her lip to keep from crying out and it sounds like a strangled moan. “This one comes with more than one speed.” 

Peeta’s free hand slides into her hair, tugging slightly on the roots to expose her throat while his mouth moves along her jaw and across her cheek to join their lips together. Katniss wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer, opening her mouth to his as they fall back against the pillows. 

She needs this, she decides. Needs to let the drama of the day slip off her shoulders and allow Peeta to worship her body as only he knows how. She hooks her thumbs into her shorts and begins to shove them down over her hips. Peeta breaks off their kiss to laugh down at her. 

“In a hurry, are we?”

“Shut up,” she says with a scowl, and wriggles out of her bottoms, tossing them to the floor. Her tank follows soon after. Peeta’s eyes rake down her body. 

“You are so damn beautiful,” he mutters. “You always will be.” He looks up at her. “I love you, Katniss.”

“I love you too,” she replies. “And I need you. Come here.”

Peeta tosses the vibrator aside and shucks off his own sleep pants. He rolls onto his back and Katniss clambers into his lap, taking him inside her in one smooth motion. He hisses in approval. Katniss leans forward, her hands pressed against his chest and begins to ride, enjoying the feel of his hard cock filling her up as she establishes a rhythm. She sits up, changing the angle to ensure he’s stroking that sweet spot inside. When she finds it, a soft mewl escapes her lips and her hips move even faster. She kneads her breasts and plucking at her nipples as Peeta begins to meet her thrusts from his position beneath her. 

“Fuck, Katniss, you’re magnificent. You want to cum, don’t you?”

She nods, a little frantically. “I’m almost there,” she tells him, blindly chasing her release. Peeta applies the vibrator to her clit again. He curses and he grasps her hip in his free hand as he begins to piston off the bed. “I can feel it too,” he hisses as Katniss continues to writhe above him. 

Her silken walls tighten around him as her body tenses, preparing for the bliss that is about to overtake her. She cries out his name when she reaches the peak and he follows soon after. 

Katniss drops on top of his chest and nuzzles into the crook his neck. “Thank you.”

She feels rather than hears his chuckle as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “My pleasure. So, our new friend?”

“He can stay.”


End file.
